spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Life or Death
Episode 3 of SBFW Ultimate Transcript SquidClone: And we figured out how to go ultimate. ' ' (Everyone looks at SquidClone) ' ' Everyone: Well, say it! ' ' SquidClone: It requires a life or death situation. ' ' Travis: Like a sacrifice? ' ' SquidClone: No. ' ' Travis: Damn it! ' ' Crazy: well everyone, the obvious thing to do, is to build machinery that has the potential to kill us all! ' ' Jasbre: Nope, I’m out. ' ' Crazy: (Drags Jasbre back in) nope! we’re doing this all together! besides jasbre, you’re out on anything i do, just stick with me here. ' ' Purps: Crazy, I’m sorry, but I have to agree with Jasbre here- ' ' Crazy: i’ll give you a raise. ' ' Purps: Sold. ' ' Ponyo: Do you know how much of a budget we would need? How can we do that when Da Nerd wasn’t even able to finish Goofballs with a very high budget of 12 dollars? ' ' Crazy: im on a fanon wiki i can do whatever the f**k i want. ' ' (Many torturing hours of spending and planning later) ' ' Crazy: Purps, Para, Pluto, and Ponyo, you guys are building “The P”. a giant p that spins in every direction with lasers shooting at you while wearing a blindfold. ' ' Para: What color should it be? ' ' Crazy: um, purple. ' ' Purps: I LOVE BEING PURPLE ' ' Crazy: next. Travis, Lock, and Jack, you will make a book that can destroy anyone in the world just by writing their name down. it can only be reversed by erasing their name. ' ' Lock: More evidence of Crazy copying. You stole that from Death Note! Not original at all! ' ' Crazy: what is “death note”? eh, doesn't matter. next, i can’t think of a good way to group anyone else, so all remaining users, build whatever ya want. now finally, fanon characters, hoopla is in charge. idc what you do either, im braindead. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! YES! FINALLY! IT SHOULD SAY ALLAH HOOPLA! WORSHIP ME! ' ' Bot: IT IS A MYTH FURTHER STUDY IS NEEDED ' ' Alternate users: What about us? ' ' Crazy: here, play monopoly or something (passes spongopoly) ' ' Alternate users: Close enough. ' ' Crazy: alright people, start building! ' ' (Some more torturing hours later) ' ' Lock: Y’know, I don’t like Crazy. ' ' Matchy: Wow, such a shocker! ' ' Lock: We should start a group against Crazy! ' ' Travis: Yeah! Why is the leader in the first place? ' ' Jasbre: Now I don’t really hate him, but he’s not really manager material. ' ' Polar: I agree with Jasbre. But I still think he’s the best user on this wiki. ' ' Lock: Then it’s settled. We’ll make a group! ' ' Polar: Ooh, Ooh! ' ' Lock: Yes? ' ' Polar: Can the name be in the “Anti-blahblahblah League”? ' ' Jasbre: That joke is old. ' ' Travis: Not as old as o! ' ' Lock: Very funny. Well, since we have no other options, I’ll name the group: “Anti-Crazyisourleaderandthisjokeisold League”. ' ' Jasbre: Too long. ' ' Polar: You always have something to pick about, dontcha? ' ' Travis: When’s our first plan of action? ' ' Lock: Tomorrow. ' ' (Meanwhile) ' ' Crazy: huzzah, all the thingys are complete! first, the “P”. who would like to test it? ' ' Purps: I can do it! ' ' Crazy: ok, just step in there and you’re good) ' ' (Purps steps into the “P”, and it starts turning) ' ' Purps: I feel dizzy already. (Speeds up) I’m gonna puke! ' ' Crazy: now, put on the blindfold, and the lasers will turn on. ' ' Purps: AHH! (Gets burnt) OW! HELP! I’m gonna die in here! Gotta get out! ' ' (Purps is able to push the “P” hard enough inside that it starts to break off from it’s platform) ' ' Crazy: uh-o ' ' (The “P” starts rolling) ' ' Purps: Ow! My head! ' ' Jack: Who’s name should we write in the book first? ' ' Jasbre (yelling) I THINK IT SHOULD BE TRAVIS! ' ' Travis: You guys wouldn’t do that, right? ' ' (Jack starts writing “Travis” in) ' ' Travis: NO!! ' ' (The “P” rolls down) ' ' Travis: JACK! RUN! ' ' Jack: AHH! A P! I’M SORRY GOD FOR MAKING ALL THE “PP” JOKES! ' ' Lock: You’ve made pp jokes? ' ' (The “P” knocks over a jar of ink, which falls onto the book, which so happens to say “Travis the Ghost Fish) ' ' Travis the GF: I’m already dead, I can’t die. Be glad it wasn’t someone else. ' ' Hoopla: Hey, pay attention to my statue! ' ' (Camera reveals a giant statue of Hoopla with the words “ALLAH HOOPLA” on it) ' ' SquidClone: Um Hoopla? ' ' Hoopla: What? ' ' (SquidClone points at the giant “P”) ' ' DP Pluto:Oh noes ' ' Hoopla: Ah hoop, here we go again. ' ' (The “P” destroys the statue) ' ' Crazy: sorry hoopla. ' ' (The “P” crashes into the wall and breaks open, Purps flies out) ' ' Purps: Heh-heh, I need to go to the hospital. ' ' Crazy: eesh, i’ll do that soon buddy. but uh, where’s the users’ machine? ' ' Matchy: We didn’t make anything. ' ' Crazy: why. ' ' Polar: Too lazy. And Golf was going to help, but he had a golfing game to go to. ' ' Crazy: welp, this was a disaster. ' ' Ponyo: What do you have to say to yourself, Mr. Hoopla Man? ' ' Crazy: i uh, uhhhh ' ' (Everyone stares at Crazy) ' ' Crazy: That’s all folks! ' ' (Episode starts to close out) ' ' Ponyo: Can he say that legally? ' ' Jasbre: Nope, not at all. (end) Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge